


Loki and The Tiger!

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Bare Bottom Spanking, Bronx Zoo, Chimpanzees, Crying, Fire, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lions, Magic, Odin - Freeform, Siberian White Tigers, Slippering, Sore bottom, Young Adult Loki, after spanking cuddles, cuteness, parental disciplinary spanking, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Adorable young adult Loki tries to visit the Bronx Zoo to see their new animal, a white Siberian tiger! He's caught in the park before hours and accidentally burns down the guard shack. Later, he brings the animal to Asgard, getting a guard injured. Odin administers swift, bare bottomed discipline and our sweet Loki ends up with a sore little bottom. Cuteness galore!





	Loki and The Tiger!

Twenty one year old Loki Odinson sauntered down the corridors of Asgard to the Observatory. He wore his ‘away’ uniform: Black, slim fit jeans, a green jumper, white trainers and a light jacket. His silken, black tresses were combed to perfection and he had the confident look of a young prince. His mother, Frigga came the opposite direction, greeting her youngest son with a smile.   
“Hello darling! My how handsome you look.” She kissed his handsome face tenderly.   
“Hello mother. Thank you. I’m on my way to Midgard.”   
“Oh? What will you be doing there?”   
“I plan to visit the Bronx Zoo. They have some new animals I haven’t seen.” Frigga beamed, always ready to encourage her intelligent, inquisitive son.   
“Lovely! Have fun my baby.” She gave Loki a matey pat on the backside and drifted down the corridor. Loki smiled at the assignation “baby.” She would always see him that way and it amused him. Loki saw himself as a fully realized adult and it was charming and funny to be referred to in that way.   
Heimdall smiled as Loki entered the Observatory. He had always loved Loki and enjoyed seeing him.   
“Hello my young prince.”  
“Hello Heimdall. Please put me down at the Bronx Zoo.” The big sentry gladly complied, sending the young prince to a grassy spot with park benches, no doubt put there for patrons to lunch at. It was very early, just past sunrise and the Zoo was not yet open. Loki cloaked himself and slipped past the guard shack, into the park. He passed the Visitor’s Center and a few food stands, which were being set up to feed the daily visitors. He enjoyed the delicious smells and planned to visit one or two of them after they opened.   
Loki’s first stop was at the chimpanzee’s enclosure. He loved watching them interact with each other and the zoo patrons. There was a sign forbidding feeding the animals but Loki always conjured up some grapes and bananas for them. He was tickled when the zoo worker saw the monkeys enjoying their treat. The man could not understand how they got them and he looked around the enclosure carefully. Every time his back was turned an invisible hand pushed some bananas and grapes through the barrier!   
At the giraffe enclosure, Loki reached up and fed some conjured apples to the giant beast. He giggled at the creatures long, blue tongue wrapped around his slender fingers! Next he moved on to the lion enclosure. Loki always had an affinity for the big cats. They were the royalty of the animal kingdom and yet they never seemed to garner the respect they deserved. He could sympathize with this. Loki was so busy enjoying his moment with the big male lion that he relaxed and became visible without knowing it. Just as he reached into the enclosure to pet the beast a big hand grabbed his arm and roughly jerked his hand out! Loki spun to find a big park worker glowering down at him!  
“I…I…” The young prince stuttered.   
“You need to keep your hands out of there, son or you’ll lose them. What are you doing here anyway? We haven’t opened yet.” The man challenged.   
“I only wanted to see your new animals sir.” Loki replied meekly.   
“Well you’ll have to come with me.” The man pulled Loki to his feet and marched him down the pathway toward the office. Loki duplicated himself and allowed the man to walk his double into the office. The minute the door was closed he melted the lock and doorknob! He cloaked himself and left the zoo, uncloaking and looking up for Heimdall. 

* * * *

Two hours later, Heimdall called Loki to the Observatory.   
“Yes, sentry. What is it?” Loki asked, smiling. Heimdall’s expression was troubled.   
“My prince when you trapped those zoo workers in that building a fire broke out that started from the hot lock you melted. No one was injured but the building was a total loss.” Loki’s expression morphed into one of concern. He hissed through his teeth and felt himself lucky no one was injured.   
“I am sorry to hear that.” Loki stopped there, not wanting to add to his guilt.   
“Do you think you should tell your father?” Heimdall asked, his brows knit. Loki sighed heavily, his shoulders dropping.   
“I…I suppose so.” Loki said miserably. He turned and plodded to the Throne room, dreading this. He knew that Odin would give him a painful hiding, possibly more. When he reached the Throne, Odin was sat in his usual spot, holding court over two guilty men. Loki patiently waited for their disposition, feeling sorry for them as they were sentenced to a week in dungeons. Finally, he stepped forward.   
“Hello my son. To what do I owe the privilege of this visit?” Odin asked mildly. Loki fetched a sigh and began:  
“Papa I went to Midgard today to visit the zoo. I wanted to see the animals early, before the humans arrived. I was cloaked for most of my visit. I accidentally dropped the cloak and a man caught me. I was afraid so I duplicated myself. When he walked my duplicate into the building I melted the lock on the door. A fire broke out. No one was injured, but the building burned down. I present myself for discipline…sir.” Odin looked down at his truthful and contrite son, his face neutral.   
“My goodness! That was a mouthful. I understand that you did not mean to burn the building down. Also, you were not up to overt mischief at the time. I can see you are sorry for what you did and you bravely took responsibility for your actions. For all these reasons, I will not punish you. I would suggest you pay the people for the lost building though. Have Heimdall help you get the currency to them.” Loki smiled and thanked his father, relieved.   
“Thank you, father! I will do that right now!” Loki skittered to his chambers, grabbing a massive wad of currency and flew to the Observatory, relieved that his bottom was spared! Heimdall smiled down at Loki warmly, gladly transporting the bundle of cash and a sweet note of apology. When he finished he walked down from the lock and hugged the young prince.   
The next day, Loki decided that since he burned that building down he should avoid showing his face at the zoo. Still, he wanted badly to see the rare, white Siberian tiger he had meant to see in the first place. He scoured his volumes on advanced magic until he found the one he wanted and walked to the back garden of the palace. The grounds were devoid of people since the citizens were forbidden to be there without an explicit invitation and no one in the Royal Family were using the area.   
Loki looked around to assure himself that the gates were closed and waved his arms in a circle. A glowing spiral appeared a few feet from him and a snow white, Siberian tiger appeared! Loki, fully expecting to be able to approach the beast as he did with nearly all animals, walked slowly up to it. The big cat tensed at first sight of him and began to switch its tail. Loki, realizing that this was warning behaviour stopped his approach and held his hands out defensively. If anything went wrong he was prepared to send the animal right back to the zoo. Just as he hoped, the tiger seemed to relax and he resumed his advance on the creature. Suddenly and without warning, the animal leapt into the air and knocked the slender young man on his back! It ran full speed toward the fence and jumped over it, disappearing into a crowd of people! Before Loki could catch the animal it mowed down three people and launched a full on attack against the guards at the front of the Palace! Loki flew to the scene on his long legs, skidding to a stop and extending his hands just as the tiger finished mauling a guard quite badly! The same swirl of energy that brought the tiger to Asgard surrounded it and just that quickly it was gone!   
A crowd gathered around the guard just as Odin entered the grounds. He gasped at the bloody man’s wounds and ran to him, healing them quickly. Loki, shocked to his core, didn’t even bother to run or hide. Odin’s razor sharp eye speared the young prince, pinning him in place.   
“Loki! Your chambers, NOW young man!” Loki flinched as a mixture of terror and embarrassment overtook him. Odin’s order galvanized him and he walked mechanically toward his chambers, knowing he was surely for it! Odin dispatched guards to take the hapless injured guard’s place as he was too shaken to carry on. As soon as he had things sorted out he stalked down the corridor to Loki’s chambers.   
Loki sat on the edge of his bed, downcast and miserable, the scope of his foolish act just dawning on him. Odin walked in and looked askance at his guilty son. Loki peered up at him, his head down, knowing that this encounter would be a painful one. Odin wasted no time scolding the young prince.   
“Loki, you are not a child anymore.” He said, pacing back and forth in front of his son. “What you did was utterly foolish! You endangered my guards and every citizen unfortunate enough to be nearby! Have you any idea how close that tiger came to killing that guard?”   
“Yes sir.” Loki replied quietly. Odin stood staring at his son for a moment and then moved to Loki’s dresser. He opened the top drawer and removed one of his bedroom slippers! Loki cringed as his father slapped his palm with it.   
“Stand up, turn around, lower your britches and bend over the bed.” Odin said, exasperated. Loki slowly stood and complied, dreading the upcoming tanning. Odin looked down at his obedient son, his anger sluicing away by the moment. “Now hold still son.” He admonished. Loki’s slender fingers clutched the duvet desperately. Odin nearly chuckled at Loki’s dramatic behaviour. He hauled off, took aim and began to apply quick, stinging swats to his son’s upturned bottom. The slipper made a dreadful popping sound as it landed and Loki jerked and yipped with each swat. Odin worked the slipper over his son’s entire bottom, leaving pink, waffle grid marks to match the sole of the slipper. After the tenth blow Loki began to sniffle and then to cry softly.   
“Loki, I vow you will cease this careless behaviour my son. If you repeat it you will not be able to sit for a month!” Odin scolded, spanking Loki’s sit spots crisply.   
“OW! I promise papa!” Loki cried as his bottom was thoroughly warmed. “Ouch! Yow! Oh!” Odin stopped spanking after twenty swats. Loki lay limp and crying, his bottom burning like fire! Odin ghosted his hand over the well spanked flesh and gave it a gentle pat. Loki yelped and reached back to rub.   
“Alright. You can stand up.” Odin said, helping Loki rise. The well punished young prince rose and righted his leggings carefully, rubbing his bottom furiously.   
“I really am sorry papa.” Loki said pitifully. Odin picked him up and cuddled him warmly.   
“I know. I forgive you. Just remember the sting you feel when next you think to do something so foolish.”   
“Yes sir.” Loki peeped. He planted a sweet kiss on his father’s cheek and Odin stood him on his feet. He looked up to his father and rubbed his sore bottom, his brows climbing high. Odin smiled at the cuteness and bent down, kissing his head.   
“Now go and try to stay out of trouble.” Odin turned Loki around and popped him on his seat, wringing an “OUCH!” from him. He rubbed his bottom and looked back miserably as he left. The minute he went out the door Odin burst out laughing, shaking his head. 

* * * *

The very next day, Loki was summoned by Heimdall. Confused as to why he would be called by the big sentry he arrived, entering the Observatory slowly. He hoped the huge man did not intent to add to the sting on his already sore rump! As he walked around to the lock, Heimdall turned, smiling. He was holding something in his arms as he descended the lock. Something white and furry! Loki cocked his head, approaching carefully. Heimdall walked right up to him and handed him a stuffed toy that looked exactly like a white, Siberian tiger! A huge smile overspread Loki’s face as he took the treasure.   
“Thank you, Heimdall!” he exclaimed happily.   
“You’re welcome Loki. I wanted to let you know that I will happily turn my head if you want to go to the Zoo and visit the real thing.” Loki smiled warmly.  
“Thanks but I think I’ve had enough of that place. I doubt he will get me in trouble.” Loki said, smiling and lifting his toy. Heimdall threw his head back and laughed heartily as the young prince walked carefully back to his chambers.


End file.
